This invention relates to improvements in processes and apparatus for treating meat prior to further processing such as steam cooking or smoke curing.
In the commercial processing of various kinds of meat that is sold in a cooked or in a cured condition, the meat is sometimes conditioned during the processing in order to bring to the surface myosin protein. This substance is advantageously drawn to the surface of the meat prior to cooking because myosin protein tends to bind the contacting surfaces of the meat product together when the product is pressed and cooked in a mold or in a plastic bag. For example, in processing boneless hams the meat is folded or rolled and pressed prior to the cooking operation. Unless the product is properly adhered at the folds it tends to become unraveled. On the other hand, if the meat is properly adhered it is much easier to slice, particularly if the slices are to be made comparatively thin. A further advantage in bringing myosin protein to the surface lies in the fact that there is an even color distribution in the meat after it is cooked. Furthermore, the presence of myosin protein at the surface of the meat tends to increase its yield or retention of moisture.
Prior machines have tended to beat the surface of the meat resulting in a destruction of the fibers and a poor appearance. Such a treatment is not satisfactory for the processing of boneless products such as hams and the like, because destruction of the fibers tends to tear the meat into small sections. This is contrary to good practice, which is to produce boneless hams as integral pieces of meat.
Other machines have tended to massage the meat very slowly in order to bring the myosin protein to the surface. In one known process the meat is gently massaged for a period of about 20 hours. However, because of the excessive length of time the processing cost of the meat is raised considerably. It is also questionable whether or not enough myosin is brought to the surface of the meat to provide perfect bonding.